1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple dwelling communication distribution box that provides for security for individual subscribers as well as common security for all of the incoming communication company equipment (called Telco equipment). The box has great modularity and can be utilized with a plurality of units mounted to the same mounting board or other type of mounting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of demarcation or junction boxes have been advanced for coupling Telco equipment to equipment of individual subscribers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,839, issued Dec. 24, 1985 to Dillard shows a type of a telephone junction box that includes a base member for incoming telephone supply equipment and a locking arrangement with a separate panel thereon for separating out the telephone company equipment from the subscriber equipment. However, the box is difficult to get into, and does not provide coupling for multiple subscribers in one unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,008, issued to Dellinger et al. on Dec. 11, 1984 also shows a telephone network interface device having an individual compartment for a single user, and a separate compartment for the telephone company equipment. It does not show multiple subscriber compartments carried on a hinging security panel that secures the incoming Telco equipment from intrusion and which permits the compact construction and ease of use.
Additionally, the assignee of the present application has provided a modular indoor telephone line demarcation box, that isolates the telephone company equipment and incorporates an area for providing a modular jack for the user.
A further type of individual demarcation box for exterior mounting is also sold by the assignee of the present invention, but the box does not include the multiple compartments that are individually lockable, and which have clear covers so that the wiring can be observed from the exterior, with a single security partition or panel that carries the individual customer compartment and which can be unlatched and opened to permit access to the telephone company equipment, including line protectors, circuit boards and terminal blocks.